


Quinlan Vos: Master Assassin

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination, Gen, I Switch Tense Almost Every Paragraph, Implied Juno Eclipse/Galen Marek, No Clones Were Harmed In The Making Of This Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: A beat of time in the life of Quinlan Vos, a member of the Assassin’s Brotherhood.
Kudos: 13





	1. Quinlan Vos: Master Assassin

A flick of his wrist to test the blade and then swiftly pulling up his hood, he jumped. The hidden blade struck true; the base of the skull, severing the brain stem. 

“This war will end with your death,” Quinlan Vos said, still crouched over the corpse of the supreme chancellor, “ _Requiescat in pace_.”

Alarms were beginning to sound; the bodies of the guards must have been discovered. Quinlan drew his lightsaber hilt from its place at his belt, but didn’t light it. He slunk down the hall, keeping a careful eye out for any- _shit!_

Having been spotted, Quinlan took off running, jumping over obstacles, climbing the decor, dodging blaster fire as he made his way to the roof, the Coruscant Guard on his heels.

“Surrender!” Commander Fox ordered. A sly grin touched Quinlan’s face and he  _ leapt . _

Falling through the air is  _ rapturous _ \- like flying but so much more- ground rushing to meet him, turn in midair to minimize damage- a  _ flawless _ Leap of Faith. 

He lands in a garbage heap- because of course he does, this is Coruscant after all- but he quickly recovers, pulling down his hood and blending into the foot traffic. 

Mission Complete.


	2. Quinlan Vos: Mentor of the Brotherhood

The assassin smiled under his hood. 

“Novice” Quinlan greeted, chastising and fond in one. Galen landed behind him, an aborted air assassination from a ledge.

“ _How‽_ ” Galen demanded, “How do you always know‽” Quinlan considered leaving the teenager to flounder in his confusion, but-

“You run heavily. Practice lightening your steps while walking and gradually move up to freerunning.” Galen smiled sheepishly.

“Stealth is not my strong suit.” 

“But you’re getting better,” Quinlan said, smacking the boy’s arm lightly, And, who knows, maybe a certain blonde might agree to help you.”

“Shut up.” Galen said, flushing. Quinlan shoved him lightly towards the training area.

“If you can tag me next time, I’ll give you a mission.” Galen’s eyes glinted eagerly. Quinlan was willing to bet that the boy would have it done before the end of day.

“Yes, Mentor.” 


End file.
